Menembak atau Menabrak
by revabhipraya
Summary: Radi: Bermula dari keinginan untuk menembak, berakhir dengan benjol di kepala. (LARA(S)HATI by Tupaikidal)


**Disclaimer:** LARA(S)HATI © Tupaikidal. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Radi: Bermula dari keinginan untuk menembak, berakhir dengan benjol di kepala.

 **Menembak atau Menabrak** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Radi bukan penguntit, apalagi orang mesum. Radi tidak suka mengintip, tapi sayangnya sering menguping. Meski seringkali kegiatan menguping Radi itu dilakukannya secara tidak sengaja, bukan berarti Radi tidak pernah melakukannya dengan sengaja. Apalagi, jika hal yang ia dengar berhubungan dengan Laras.

"Sori. Gue gak ada perasaan apa-apa sama lo."

Bukan, itu bukan ucapan Laras kepada Radi ataupun sebaliknya. Seperti yang telah dipaparkan sebelumnya, ucapan tadi adalah ucapan yang Radi dengarkan secara diam-diam. Ucapan tadi disuarakan Laras kepada seorang laki-laki entah siapa yang baru saja menembak gadis itu.

 _Lagi?!_ batin Radi heran. _Mau sampai berapa kali sih lo-lo pada nembak si Laras?!_

Sekadar informasi, tembakan barusan adalah tembakan kelima yang Laras dapati minggu ini. Dan hari ini masih hari Rabu.

Radi mendecak kesal sambil berjalan menjauhi tempatnya menguping tadi. Pemuda yang satu ini bukan kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa saingannya banyak, atau karena Laras selalu menolak tembakan orang, atau karena dia selalu kalah cepat. Sama sekali bukan.

Radi kesal karena dia belum berhasil memupuk keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Laras. Bersaing dengan diri sendiri itu jauh lebih mengesalkan ketimbang bersaing dengan orang lain, bukan?

"Radi!"

Tersentak Radi mendengar panggilan itu. Rasa-rasanya tadi Laras masih ada di dekat rumah kaca, kenapa sekarang sudah ada di dekat kantin?

"Radi! Gak denger ya gue panggil-panggil?" tanya Laras saat langkahnya sudah sejajar dengan Radi.

"Eh." Radi menghentikan langkahnya. Laras mengikuti. "Sori, Ras, gue lagi banyak pikiran."

"Loh? Kenapa?" Laras bertanya dengan nada heran. "Lagi ada masalah? Keluarga? Sekolah?"

"Hah? Nggak, nggak!" Buru-buru Radi menyanggah sebelum Laras berpikiran terlalu jauh. "Gue cuma ... lagi mikir mau beli makan apa."

Laras mengangkat alisnya lalu tertawa lepas. Tidak ia sadari adanya kebohongan dalam kata-kata Radi. "Ya ampun, mikirin makan aja sampe segitunya lo, Rad! Gue juga mau ke kantin, nih. Makan bareng, yuk?"

"E-eh?" Wajah Radi memerah, tapi terlalu samar sampai Laras tidak menyadarinya. Pemuda itu pura-pura merogoh saku. "Duh, ternyata gue gak bawa duit, Ras. Gue gak jadi makan, deh!"

"Yakin?" Laras memasang raut wajah prihatin. "Kalo mau, lo bisa pinjem duit gue dulu."

"Kagak, gue gak suka ngutang." Radi membalikkan badan. "Gue cabut dulu, Ras. Sampe ketemu lagi!"

"Eh? Lo gak bolos, 'kan?"

"Ya nggak, lah!"

Radi melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, berusaha secepat mungkin menjauhkan diri dari Laras. Kalau ada di dekat perempuan yang satu itu entah mengapa Radi selalu kesulitan bersikap normal. Apa memang seperti itu kalau sedang menyukai seseorang?

Saking panik dan buru-burunya, Radi tidak sadar bahwa di depannya ada perempuan yang tengah melintas.

 _BRUK!_

"A-aduh ..." Kedua insan yang bertabrakan itu mengaduh sambil mengelus bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit. Radi mengusap lengannya yang sedikit tergores buku sedangkan si perempuan, yang rupanya adalah Maya, mengelus kepalanya.

"Woy, kalo jalan pake mata, dong!" sembur Radi sebelum keduluan marahnya.

"Loh? Bukannya kamu yang gak pakai mata?" balas Maya, tidak kalah nyolot dan tidak merasa bersalah. "Saya perhatiin dari tadi, mata kamu lihatnya ke belakang terus!"

Memang sih, sejak tadi fokus Radi hanya ada pada Laras, menembak Laras, dan yang terakhir ini, menghindari Laras. "Lo sendiri? Kenapa bukannya ngindar kalo tau gue lewat?"

"Loh? Saya dari tadi justru jalan menghindari kamu! Tapi kamu terus aja jalan ke arah saya! Lama-lama saya gak bisa menghindar, dong!"

Radi mendecak. Benarkah dia separah itu? "Halah, terserah lo, deh! Pokoknya awas aja kalo lo sampe nabrak gue lagi!"

"Makanya kamu juga lihat-lihat kalo jalan!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Radi mendengus lalu melenggang pergi menjauhi Maya. Serentetan kata kasar keluar dari mulutnya, tetapi karena hanya berupa bisikan, Maya tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Maya terkesiap. "Radi! Awas itu ada―"

 _BRUK!_

"―tembok."

"Lo kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kamu yang nabrak kenapa saya yang disalahin?!"

... dan begitu seterusnya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Radi yang malu-malu ahey di depan Laras itu lucu, dan Radi yang ngamuk-ngamuk yuhu di depan Maya itu bikin ngakak xD dua-duanya sama-sama gak selo, dijadiin satu, udah aja perang dunia (?)

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
